Hakkai Isn't
by nalanala
Summary: Goyjo thinks it's time Hakkai made an effort to have a social life and maybe even a girlfriend. Because, well, if Hakkai isn't, then Gojyo isn't either... right? Post journey. Thanks, RL.


3

Hakkai isn't

Hakkai isn't fussy. He is precise. He has these rules; like everything has a place, and everything has to be _in_ its place. Do things right the first time so, you don't have to do them over. Which is fine by Gojyo, but he's always been a "file it on the floor" kind of guy and Hakkai keeps messing with his filing system.

Maybe that isn't fair. It's not that Hakkai is deliberately messing with Gojyo's organizational lifestyle choice, it's more that he isn't acknowledging it at all. Gojyo drops it, Hakkai picks it up. Gojyo makes a mess, Hakkai sorts it out. Not that Hakkai ever says anything; he never even gives that long-suffering sigh that chicks are so good at. He just keeps moving at the same even pace, so that one minute the room says "Gojyo was here," and the next minute it says "and so was Hakkai."

So Gojyo has gotten a little better at dropping things closer to where they should be. His dirty clothes actually make it into the bin most of the time. The dishes travel from the table to the sink post use. Gojyo actually gets around to fixing loose bookshelves and backed-up toilets and leaky faucets sooner rather than later. And Hakkai always smiles at him when he remembers to do that stuff, and since it's mostly Hakkai's real smile, it makes Gojyo feel good.

Gojyo is whipped. Except that he isn't. Because Hakkai is a guy, not a girl.

Besides, Gojyo has stared "whipped" in its ugly face a time or two, even though he's always tried to be careful not to make promises he can't keep, to use words like "love," or "forever," or even "tomorrow." He doesn't want to hurt anyone, but every once in awhile, a girl decides that whatever they've got going is something... _more,_ (or should be), and has acted possessive - which means bossy, which means time to go.

So no way is Gojyo whipped, because no way is Hakkai like that. Gojyo's sure he wouldn't be like that even if, well, even if -- and this is for the sake of argument only, purely hypothetical - Hakkai and he were. You know.

But they're guys, so no. Gojyo cares for Hakkai more than anyone, sure. They've been through a lot together; blood and fighting and the end of the world, if you want to get down to it. Hakkai is like family and Gojyo was never so glad to see anyone in his life as he was to see Cho Gonou back from the dead, newly christened Cho Hakkai, and standing next to him at the fruit stand in the market, all those years ago. Truthfully, he doesn't like to think about life without Hakkai around.

Of course it will happen someday, whether Hakkai believes it or not. He might never love again, not the way he loved Kanan - but some girl is going to make Hakkai content, if not happy. Enough time has passed and actually Gojyo is surprised that some girl hasn't tried harder to get Hakkai's attention. Objectively speaking, Hakkai is a good-looking guy. He's got the gentle, wounded vibe going, and chicks love that, want to fix it, want to kiss the hurt away. They love the combo platter: little boy and lover.

He's probably a good lover, too. After all, Hakkai is smart, and he's good at anything he puts his mind to... Gojyo catches himself and shakes his head, draining the beer and making a three pointer into the sink. He'd have tried for the trash can but Hakkai has taken to keeping it under the counter.

Evening's settling in, and Gojyo is getting ready to go out when Hakkai returns, groceries in a string bag in one hand, a bunch of books in the other. His cheeks are flushed and he looks thrilled. It could be whatever he scored at the market, but Gojyo, being a betting man, is betting on the books.

Hakkai's got a thing for books. Long winter nights, Gojyo doesn't mine spending an evening at home, drinking beer - or better yet, sake - and listening to Hakkai read aloud. Gojyo doesn't always agree with Hakkai's choice of reading matter, but then Gojyo's not much of a reader, more of a pictures-in-magazines kind of guy, with all the interactive possibilities those pictures make possible. Gojyo is pretty sure that's not Hakkai's thing, but the magazines have their place in the house now, same as the books.

"Nice haul," Gojyo says, watching Hakkai unpack the books and put each one carefully, lovingly, on the bookshelf. Hakkai's long fingers caress the spines of the books. Gojyo finds himself noticing them; those quiet expressive hands that cook and clean and put books just so. That these hands bother Hakkai - that he sees blood on them metaphorically or symbolically or whatever the hell - mystifies Gojyo. But he doesn't underestimate those hands, which can manipulate chi to pulverize a transgressor, or conversely heal vicious wounds or soothe away lesser hurts. Powerful, gentle hands, beautiful even...

Gojyo is just realizing that he seems to be obsessing on Hakkai's hands when he is saved by the safer realization that Hakkai has said something and seems to be waiting for a reply.

"Uh..."

Hakkai laughs. "My apologies, Gojyo. It isn't fair to expect you to like the same books I do." To Hakkai, Gojyo is someone who likes books, even though the closest he gets to reading is watching Hakkai turn the pages on those long winter evenings.

Grinning, Gojyo says, "Not at all," and Hakkai grins back, a small, real smile.

"So, coming tonight?"

Hakkai, who is gently stroking the spine of one of the books that has not yet joined the others, says, "Tonight?"

"Sure. Come on. It'll be fun. You need to get out more, Hakkai."

When Hakkai looks up, his expression is almost dreamy. But Gojyo isn't fooled. His senses sharpen and he grows still. But all Hakkai says is, "Why is that?"

_Keep it light._ Gojyo makes a punching motion and says, "Just… you know. You need to see people, say hi, relax and have a few..." He pauses and then adds slyly, "Win a little extra money for books…."

Relaxing slightly, Hakkai says, "Well. It would be a nice change, I suppose."

"Yeah! That's the ticket," Gojyo says and isn't stupid enough to add, _"And you might even meet a nice girl."_


End file.
